Unexpected Suprise
by PENCILCEPTION THE ULTIMATE
Summary: Jr must face the greatest challenge yet (for those of you who read my test story think of this as a prequel sort of)
1. THE NEWS

**HEY THERE PEOPLE KNOW JUDGING BY THE FACT THAT YOU'RE HERE THAT MEANS YOU FOUND THIS AN INTERESTING IDEA AND ALSO THE SUMMARY SAID THAT JR WILL DEAL WITH HIS GREATEST CHALLENGE YET ALL THAT IS TRUE I'M NOT A GRIM TALES NUT BUT I DO FIND IT A FUN SERIES THAT COSTS ME NOTHING TO READ SO IS READ IT ANY WAYS HERE ARE SOME DETAILS**

 **GRIM JR. 13 YEARS OLD**

 **MIMI. 13 YEARS OLD**

 **MINNIE. 12 YEARS OLD**

 **PAIN. 30 YEARS OLD IN DEMON YEARS**

 **?. ? YEARS OLD**

 **NERGAL DEMON TALKING. BOLD**

 **NERGAL SENIOR TALKING .** _ITALICS_

 **I'M NOT REPEATING ANY OF THIS**

* * *

The Underworld a realm of demons and the Undead the denizen's of this realm are often vile and sinful being's. It is a rare occurrence to find a soul with even a small shred of kindness and mercy and they often live in Halloween town the place where one of you're favorite holiday's come into existence. This realm is controlled by the iron fist'ed rule of the big five. Recently big five member Him launched and assault on castle Grim-skull tensions are thick and many fear that war is soon to break out luckily however due to the underworld flu breakout council member's not present and Mandy giving birth to two half ghost children. The meeting has been postponed for about 11 months hopefully they can find a peaceful understanding before then.

Pain read the newspaper article to both Grim Jr and Minnie With Minnie giving a skeptical expression "11 months Tis a unnecessary amount of time for a matter of such importance to prevent war from bringing brimstone to all is it not" Minnie had said.

Pain nodded his agreement "yes young mistress it's most likely a ploy by the council to get the mistress and Him to give up on this meeting".

"Ain't going to work" Jr said in a quiet tone which frustrated Minnie he was looking at the door that Mimi was in you see a while ago a intruder invaded the castle he used laughing gas to enter undetected however he underestimated the amount of gas needed and Pain dealt with him. However the intruder had made it in to the vault where he and Charles fought during which they shattered container with the devil essence inside and it found it's way to Mimi. Pain was prepared to remove it from her again until she started to show signs of being sick and Jr got them to call a doctor who's theory was the sudden retrieval of the devil essence may be causing her body to reject it however. When he came out of the he had asked to see the security tapes saying they need to so they can find the source of her illness.

After a total of 5 hours passed the medic came from the room he was a black dragon the same height as Pain "Jr i need to speak with you inside the room" the doctor informed them.

Minnie's eyes turned red for a second "And for what purpose would thou require to speak to mine brother in solitude"?

Pain agreed "Just as the young mistress say's why must you speak to him alone"!

The dragon looked visibly insulted "do you have five medical degrees no then do as i tell you come in boy" Jr gave him a suspicious look wondering until a certain possibility came into his mind and he ran in.

Minnie was furious the fact that her brother did not deny his request but was also hopeful knowing that one of the few reasons to call a Reaper into a hospital room was the visitors time was up.

Pain was tapping his foot impatiently half an hour had passed, at last they heard the door open and Jr came out with wide eyes and a glazed look he sat down on the floor mere feet from the door Pain went to the young master. "Young Master am i safe to assume that" "NO" Pain was caught off by Jr shout and just as shocked by it. "Mimi's okay but the news i did get I'm not sure whether to be happy or scared about".

Pain looked confused especially when Mimi came out of the room with the same expression on her face. "Young master what do you mean" before Jr could answer his question the doctor entered the and said. "Before you ask Jr no we already did 8 test's and all came out positive in other news I'd like to congratulate the new parents, here's the bill". He handed a piece of paper to Pain and left while Minnie asked her brother.

"Brother what did thy medic mean by new parents".

Pain and the guards were all listening as well curious about that question Jr stood up and looked a all of them with an awkward and confused smile and had said the last thing they ever thought they'd here that day.

"Yeah what he meant with that was exactly how it sounded like I-m.. I'm A FATHER".

"WHAAAAAAT" every one present in the room shouted this also woke up Jr's sleeping Nergal demon which most of the castles inhabitants just call N and with a yawn N asked.

" **Hey what up why are you all shouting loud enough to wake me up"** Jr explained the news to N " **What oh i get it nice one kid who said you didn't have a sense of humor well no one know that i think about or would".** "I'm serious N" N still skeptical probed Jr's memories and then when he saw the one he was searching for fainted

Pain squeezed his temple and asked "how is this possible young master you are a reaper you take life not give it this can't be possible".

Jr looked at him in acknowledgement. "I know that should be the case but the doctor said that most likely Minnie's the cause, apparently when she gave me her eye it made it so i can function as both a reaper and a living being".

Minnie stormed out in anger at the news that the she devil was the one to bring life to her niece or nephew and every one looked at the two teenagers in horror first Chi then the intruder and know this ever sense there king and queen left everything was falling apart.

One of the guards asked "wait when did this happen at what point" Jr answered "the doctor looked it up on the security camera's it he found evidence for how apparently the laughing gas that guy used got both me and Mimi high and well you know".

Everyone nodded there understanding and that's it it was silent for a good 15 minutes no one knew how to react at all to this news should they congratulate the two or should they panic. They couldn't remove the devil essence now that would kill the baby something they'd be fine with but knew would weigh on the young masters conscience. They where at a crossroad that seemed to have no right answer until Pain stood up and asked Jr.

"Young master do you intend on raising this child".

Jr looked shocked and looked at Mimi knowing who that question should have been asked to Mimi came out of her trance she thought of it for a long while until nodding yes with a slightly evil grin. Jr seeing this nodded a bit nervously knowing she also considered the advantages to this situation but responded to Pain with a nod for yes as well.

Pain then faced his troops and said "well then it seems the castle is going to have a new member provided this is not that doctors practical joke". "With all the thing's that has happened recently this should prove no challenge to us or my name is not Charles Pain". To the amazement to Jr his speech worked and and the guard's went out to prepare for her pregnancy.

First came her larger appetite and that had Charles working around the clock on its own Jr was also having trouble as Mimi had become very possessive of him and would almost never let him go anywhere on his own. Then they children developed enough for the doctor to identify there gender what they had suspected to be one new member turned to 3. 1 Boy and 2 girls the news of the triplets had put Jr in a 2 day coma the guards where afraid he might have reaped his own soul. Minnie kept her distance more from Jr and would often give him the evil eye. But with all they where doing in the process of waiting for the birth nothing could have prepared them for Mimi's mood swings all to say about that is for a month screams of terror could be heard echoing from the castle.

And at long last after all there suffering the children were born the eldest of the triplets was a girl she had Jr's brown hair and mismatch eyes only instead of gray her right eye was red her hair was short and inherited her mothers face and red skin and she seemed a bit curious. The second oldest was the boy who inherited his fathers blue eyes and hair style he was a dead ringer for his father but inherited his mothers hair color, red skin and was more than a little energetic. The youngest was there third daughter again her mothers hair color and her eyes but her eyes were paler than her moms and again held more resemblance she was also the only one without her mothers red skin.

Then came the naming the eldest was named Jewel the boy was named Jason and there youngest named Jury. There first day of parenting was an eventful one Jewel had proving to be daddy's little girl as she would constantly demand being carried by him and would cry if she couldn't find either of her parents but was most of the time calm and well behaved. Jason was as rambunctious as you could come he would struggle when ever he had to be carried and was practically fear less which lead to him activating one. Of the castles many traps luckily Jr and Pain were able to save him but he ended up have to have stitches along his eye he didn't lose his sight luckily but the shock awakened. One of his powers early you see since Jr and Mimi are both only half of 2 races there children. Hold 1/4 of each 1/4 reaper, 1/4 devil, 1/4 trans-human and 1/4 nergal thanks to N finally grafting himself to Jr permanently. The doctors said that most likely they would gain the most dominant powers from all four race's unlucky for the castle inhabitants Jason gained the ability to fire Red and Blue Fire which made him a nightmare to care for if you weren't one of his parents side note the event also gave Jr a scar across his right cheek a rather large one. The last of there children Jury was very similar to her oldest sister in a way but was still adventurous but was more cautious and had times where she preferred to be left to herself.

Mimi had proven to every ones shock to be a bit of what you would call a super mom she could easily handle any of the situations the kids got into.

Jr was an overprotective dad proven when he tore the trap that scar'ed his son a part and ordered the guards to keep a closer eye on them if they wanted to live a full life.

Minnie seemed indifferent to the children which meant they inherited none of her hatred toward there mother to the relief of many but it was not hard to see that Jewel was her favorite oddly as Jewel showed signs of comfort near her aunt and Minnie played with her the most.

Charles was there nanny and the only none relative who could mildly control Jason Which meant he was practically a requirement for the guards when they had to take care of him. But Jason still fired at him regularly so much so Pain had to learn hand to hand combat to handle him as all three seemed to have super human strength.

Time Skip a day later

"Wahhhhhh" Jewel was in one of her crying fits with the guards trying to calm her down while one went and got Jr to calm her down.

"It's okay Jewel I'm here" Upon seeing her father she immediately calmed a started to nod of Pain gave a sigh of exhaustion he had returned from Brushing Jason's teeth which is never fun since Jason inherited them from his mother.

"Young master remember when i said this should prove no challenge" Jr looked at his arm which was bleeding from all the bite marks "yes". "Next time i say that hit me"

Pain went to go get the news paper he stood outside the castle and waited a good 10 minutes when the paper boy arrived he started there small talk. "Top of the morning Charles how's the guard duty going you look like you've been attacked" Pain responded in a tired manner "oh no it's been slow as usual not many try to invade". The paperboy laughed at this "Ha ha i understand well here the morning paper" He threw the paper across the crevice to the other side Pain caught it as usual and was about to leave until the paperboy shouted "OH AND CONGRATULATE THE NEW PARENTS FOR ME". Hearing this caused Pain to look at the paper and nearly have a heart attack.

(At the council supplied hotel bar)

Mandy and Grim had walked in to the bar to discuss something with Him they found him at the bar table and went to have at frriendly chat with him Aku was also there.

"Well well if it isn't the bitch queen and her spineless husband how's my daughter doing" Him said in a way to personally aggravate Mandy "oh she's fine thanks to my son but that's not what we're here to talk about is it seeing this. Aku intervened "you should save it for the meeting no reason to waste you're energy know"

Mandy sighed but out of respect for Aku nodded and ordered a beer. Aku decided to set up small talk with Grim "So Grim how's the reaper job going" Grim answered "Oh same oh same oh how ever I be thinking about bringing Jr on the next one after this mon" Aku nodded. "I see it is about time you see how well he'll do".

Him then decided to enter the conversation "by the way i heard that Jr stood up to his mother a while back didn't know the kid had it in him but knowing that and how he thinks of Mimi should you really leave him on his own we might find ourselves early grandparents".

Mandy snickered at this "don't be ridiculous the boy doesn't have enough of a spine for that" Him responded "well you never know".

Mandy answered "Oh i know" Then Walker sat at the bar and gave a statement which confused Grim and Mandy "Well you two got to hand it to you're didn't think he had it in him but he did" Grim was about to ask him what he meant until Hunson Abadeer Sat between him and well Him. "Well well how are the knew grand parents doing"

Which caused everyone to look at him confused until walker showing the paper revealing that Hunson was a friend of the doctor that Jr contacted for the birth and not only saw Jr come out of the room holding a baby with a remarkable resemblance to him got the doctor to confirm it and told the story to the news.

'What what do you mean me boys and under-aged father" Hunson shrugged i mean what i say i was there taking Marceline to get a broken tooth fixed and i thought Id talk to an old friend i saw what was going on and asked him about it and he told me Jr and Mimi just had triplets he even gave me a blood sample and a copy of there picture so i know it's true.

Him smiled and said "You where saying". Mandy got up from her chair and told Grim "come on bone head were going to investigate this

 **WHEW SO WHAT DO YOU THINK SORRY I GLANCED OVER THE PREGNANCY FOR THOSE WHO MIGHT HAVE WANTED THERE TO BE MORE DETAIL ON IT BUT THAT'S NOT WHAT THE STORY'S ABOUT AND FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE PROBLEMS WITH THEY WAY THE KIDS CAME INTO EXISTENCE I DON'T BLAME YOU I DO TO BUT IT WAS THE ONLY WAY I COULD THINK TO YOU KNOW MAKE IT LOGICAL JR OR MIMI ARE NOT REALLY THE TYPE TO YOU KNOW BUT HOW'S THAT FOR A CHAPTER AND WOW MANDY AND GRIM ARE IN FOR A SURPRISE.**


	2. Telling the folks

**HEY THERE EVERYONE WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE LAST CHAPTER AND IF YOU'RE WONDERING WHY I'M UPDATING SO SOON IT'S BECAUSE I HAD EXTRA TIME ON MY HAND'S AND AM SORT OF AT A WRITERS BLOCK FOR MY OTHER 2 STORIES AND ALSO I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO FOR THE 4TH STORY A WANT TO WRITE.**

* * *

Grim didn't know what to think of this situation first they were heading over to the bar so his wife could give Him a piece of her mind and the next thing he knew Hunson came out of no where and said hey you three are grandparents. All he knew was this was probably some practical joke made by the media to slenderize there family.

His wife Mandy had similar thought's but also rather anger at her son for supposedly having a kid with the girl who invaded there home and tried to steal from her vault. Grim and Mandy steeped out of the elevator and into the hall where there room was they had a screen in it that could video chat with there castle if need be they walked over to there door and slightly surprised to see Nergal Jr there.

"Why are you here and also how did you know this was our room" Mandy demanded "I asked the desk and I'm here to ask you about this" Nergal told them and held up the news paper that talked about there son. "We don't know either mon but we're about to find out"

AT CASTLE GRIM SKULL

Pain had just showed Jr the paper seeing this caused Jr to sigh and pick up a restless Jewel. "I guess there going to call soon to ask me about this i did plan on telling them but i didn't know how to put it without them yelling" Pain then asked Jr. "So young master what should we do about this" "just wait for them to call and i will talk with them". Jr answered and then began to rock Jewel back to sleep. Until the video screen rang telling that Jr's parents were calling the loud ringing woke Jewel up who then proceeded to cry. Jr grabbed his head because the ensemble of loud noises gave him a headache and said "guess that would be them" Jr sighed and gave his daughter her pacifier which calmed her down enough to stop her crying and went to answer it.

HOTEL

Grim and Mandy waited about 5 seconds for the video to be answered to and when it was we're slightly surprised by the sight of there son holding a brown haired baby girl.

"Uh ha ha ha hi mom hi dad hi uncle Nergal" he said slightly surprised to see his surrogate uncle there who waved back. Mandy looked at the girl his son was holding and did see the resemblance to her parents.

"So kid are you going to explain this to us" Mandy asked of her son and Grim basically yelled "YOU GOT THAT RIGHT BOY WHY IN ALL DEATHS NAME ARE YOU CARING A LITTLE GIRL". His out burst startled the girl and she began to cry insanely loudly Jr visibly showed irritation "dad did you really have to yell that out you scared Jewel" There son said telling them the name and tried to calm the girl down.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE GIRL WHAT I CARE ABOUT IS HOW YOU GOT YOURSELF IN THIS DING DONG MESS" his father continued to yell which only scared the girl more. "If you stop yelling and let me calm down Jewel I'll tell you" Jr pleaded.

"Agreed" Mandy said surprising everyone at the fact she made a deal with her son when in reality she just wanted the crying to stop as it was grating on her ears. After about ten minutes Jr finally got the girl to go to sleep and then explained his situation to his parents and uncle.

"I see so that's how this all happened i guess what's done is done can't fix that idiots mess now" Mandy said and Grim nodded. "So that girl you're holding is you're daughter right" Nergal asked Jr. Jr looked down at Jewel and smiled which caused his daughter to giggle "yeah Jewels my oldest" Nergal nodded until he responded with "oldest".

"What do you mean by oldest boy" Grim asked? "Well Jewels not my only child Mimi sort of gave birth to um..triplets" Jr clarified "TRIPLETS" both Nergal and Grim shouted but luckily Jr was able to keep Jewel Calm this time. "Yes triplets" Jr confirmed and Grim countered with "Okay boy you're a reaper you don't make babies how can you have triplets". Jr sighed and told them about the theory the doctor had.

"Hmm i guess that is possible" Nergal said Mandy nodded but then asked "Can you bring the other two here" Jr nodded "Yeah but it might take a minute one of them is a bit mischievous" just then an explosion went off in one of the halls a blue explosion. "What was that are you being invaded" Grim asked. "No dad that was probably my son excuse me" Jr said he put jewel back in her crib and ran to the explosion with a befuddled Grim "his son".

Half an hour passed before Jr came back in the room with pain. The difference's this time is was that pain was holding the girl and that Jr was holding a boy that looked greatly like him who had a scar along his right eye. Jewel was walking right next to her father.

Mandy narrowed her eyes "so these are the other two" Jr nodded "Charles is holding Jury and this is Jason" Nergal commented "i notice all there names start with J".

Jr shrugged "we kinda had a theme going oh and don't worry about the explosion nothing was broken well asides from a few guards that is" Mandy pressed on about it "okay but where did the explosion come from" Jr sighed. "From Jason he kinda woke one of his powers early unlucky for us it was a type of pyrokinesis"

Mandy nodded "I see well come on Grim not much else we can do at this point" Grim looked at Mandy "wait that's it we just let it go" "there's really nothing else we can do can't change the past" Mandy clarified.

Grim sighed "well then should i at least have a guard bring us one of Jr kids he looked like he could use the help" Mandy glared at him "No Grim he got himself in this mess he has to take care of it and besides you just want to play grandpa" "I do not" Grim countered until he sighed and added okay maybe i do a little bit"

"Well in any case i'm going to head over there see how he's doing and maybe give him advice on how to be a father" Nergal said and walked away Grim just sighed

"How does this stuff always happen to me"

* * *

 **HEY THERE EVERY ONE AND HERE'S CHAPTER 2 AND FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE WONDERING WHY THEY ACTED SO SURPRISED TO HERE JR HAD TRIPLETS HONESTLY I JUST FORGOT I HAD HUNSON MENTION THAT IN THE LAST CHAPTER BUT LETS JUST SAY THEY DIDN'T LISTEN TO THAT PART  
WELL NEXT CHAPTER INTRODUCES CHI AND WE GET SOME PARENTING STUFF GOD HELP THEM**


End file.
